Let it be
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: "El amor es así", bromeaba Emmett. "Entonces está bien. Déjalo ser", trató de calmarla Jasper. Pero la conclusión de Alice es que ese par era el colmo.


**Summary:****"El amor es así", bromeaba Emmett. "Entonces está bien. Déjalo ser", trató de calmarla Jasper. Pero la conclusión de Alice es que ese par era el colmo.**

**Disclaimer:****Bla bla bla, si la mínima parte de esto me perteneciese, estaría de vacaciones en el Caribe y no escribiendo en fanfiction por mucho que me guste. Toda copia no autorizada será castigada severamente por los Vulturi, y con eso quiero decir que alguien se convertirá en la cena de Aro. Por la Jane sádica y The Wolfpack con sus "six pack". Amén.**

**XXXXX**

**-Let it be-**

_By: Kristen V. Cullen_

Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale veían desde las gradas como sus mejores amigos se reconciliaban por milésima vez desde que habían comenzado su noviazgo.

Ni siquiera recordaban la discusión, solo que Bella había llorado los primeros dos días de pura rabia y Edward había maldecido tanto que a Alice le habían dado escalofríos. Los tres días restantes de la semana, ella se había comportado como la mejor reina del hielo frente a su novio. Y él, bueno, él parecía que mataría a cualquiera que tocara el tema-o a su novia-.

Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen no habían sido los mejores amigos, pero nunca pudieron mantenerse alejados el uno de otro.

"_El amor es así"_ bromeaba Emmett desde aquella primera vez que Bella le había dejado una hermosa y colorida marca en el rostro a su hermano mayor luego de que este sugiriese algo como_"Vas a cenar con Black porque eres una cualquiera"_-en palabras textuales de Rose luego de que analizaran y re analizaran esa pelea en sus ratos de ocio, acompañadas de helado de chocolate y barniz de uñas-.

Ellos pasaban de gritos -como mínimo una vez al día, el deporte por excelencia, aunque el setenta por ciento de las veces solo un _"agradable y silencioso intercambio de sarcásticos y mordaces comentarios insultantes"_-, a ser la pareja más entretenida que había visto en mucho tiempo-

Claro, porque con ellos dos no bastaba molestarse directamente. Había sido así desde que la simpática y bonita prima de Rosalie y Jasper había llegado a Forks, con solo once años.

Obviamente cabía señalar que Edward perdía el rumbo por Bella y que la castaña no se quedaba atrás. Perdidamente enamorados y perdidamente tontos.

Nada de eso había cambiado ni lo haría.

Pero eran la pareja perfecta.

Encajando como dos piezas de rompecabezas aunque ninguno de ellos lo había admitido al principio.

-Vamos Bella que no fue para tanto-escuchó la voz de su hermano. Liviana, tratando de sonar gracioso. Pero los nervios eran algo que no podía ocultar. Edward, un _"hombre hecho y derecho"_ de dieciocho años estaba que se hacía en los pantalones por la cara que su novia le estaba poniendo en ese momento.

-¿No fue para tanto? ¿Qué no fue para tanto, Cullen?

-Esto no es bueno-Alice miró a su novio. Edward no era _"Cullen"_ a secas a menos que su amiga estuviera o muy cabreada o bromeando. Cabía señalar que la segunda opción ni siquiera entraba en la lista en ese momento.

El rubio solo le sonrió y apretó sus manos entrelazadas.

-Dijiste que todo estaría bien, ¿cierto pequeña psíquica?-ella asintió-. Entonces está bien. Déjalo ser.

Un grito, una mirada de muerte y una bofetada. El broche de oro había sido el beso apasionado y la imagen de una sonrojada Bella que ni siquiera tocaba el suelo porque Edward la tenía agarrada por la cintura. Eran el colmo.

-Te lo dije-ella solo pudo rodar los ojos.

**XXXXX**

**¿Qué puedo decirles? Estoy totalmente loca con los one-shots. Además de que planeaba inscribirme en A Beatle Contest pero todo lo que salía de mi cabeza que valiera la pena tenía menos de 2.000 palabras, y los que tuvieran las 2.000 no valían la pena. Asíque esto está sacado de mi caja de telarañas personal:) espero que por lo menos las haya entretenido dos minutos de su vida lectoras mías.**

**Hasta la próxima, y si les gustó me dejan un review bonito, ¿sipi?**

**Kristen V. Cullen**

_**ATENCIÓN: CASI TERMINANDO LA REEDICIÓN DEL 1ER CAPÍTULO DE 1,2,3,CHEERLEADERS! IRÉ ORGANIZANDOME Y REEDITANDO TODO LO QUE PROMETÍ ANTES DE FIN DE AÑO, SE LO JURO JURADITO**_**.**


End file.
